Don't Read Into It
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Sebtana Drabble. "You're an asshole," She says coldly, shaking her head, her dark curls slightly bouncing. Sebastian lets his smile fall, almost in revelation as he clicked his tongue in bitter amusement. "And you're a girl."


I must admit I ship Sebtana _shamelessly _and that I don't believe it to be winged in the sense that oh! Maybe Sebastian is actually bi, or blah blah. I think they are both being honest when they say they're gay. But they don't seem like the types who would deny chemistry. And as far as I know, I ship it as something more than they should just have sex. I genuinely believe they would be an amazing pairing.

Anyways, this was written very quickly and may have many mistakes. When the 'Behind The Scenes' footage was released last night. I got to seeing the full performance earlier today on tumblr and absolutely _flipped out. _God. I _really _ship them.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Read Into It<strong>

"You guys can go," Sebastian waves off the rest of the Warblers once the duel is officially set up for the Warblers and New Directions. He has an irresistible urge to smile at the sight of Santana's fierce and hateful gaze that she was sending him. She was far too entertaining.

Finally, when the last of the Warblers leave the room, and the cello players evacuate, only then does he dare to grin at her. Her pursed lips soften in the slightest fraction, but he doesn't miss it. The silence is broken with his hoarse and sulky voice as his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and laughs. "I'm not reading this wrong, am I?"

She gives a sarcastic smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," He lulls, rolling his eyes. "_All_ that sexual frustration you seem to have. I heard you have a girlfriend. Is she not doing the job? Or are you still all whiny about the election that outed you?" He raises an eyebrow when her face becomes defensive. For someone who insulted others, she didn't seem to take much practice in not being affected by those who insulted her.

"You're an asshole," She says coldly, shaking her head, her dark curls slightly bouncing.

Sebastian lets his smile fall, almost in revelation as he clicked his tongue in bitter amusement. "And you're a girl."

Santana's face scrunches with disbelief and confusion, "What the hell is that sup—"

Sebastian leans down quickly, crashing his lips to hers, trying to pry her lips open, but instead, is pushed back with the forceful hands of the Latino.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeches, in fear of the tingling sensation on her lips.

As the Warbler staggers back, he laughs melodiously. "Wow. Pretty strong."

Her look of suspicion never falters even after the curious statement that pried from his lips. "What are you talking about? I thought you were gay."

"I thought you were too," He retorts without a moment's pause.

"I am," Santana crosses her arms, not realizing that as Sebastian took a few steps closer, her feet shifted backward for a moment.

"Really now?"

Santana stood brick still even as he came closer, the glinting eyes of his raking her body up and down, from her hat to her heels. For a moment she lets herself forget about every other existence, only raising her eyebrows with a slight curve upward of her mouth.

"Is that what you meant? By reading this?" She asks looking upward, eyes narrowing in curiosity as he stood directly in front of her, almost so that their chests pressed together.

"I just want to test something out," He smiles coyly, giving a brief suggestive glance towards her. This time he gives her a moment's notice, and when he sees she was protesting a small smirk forms on his face before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to hers.

She doesn't pull away and instead encourages the kiss by putting force behind it. What started out as soft, quickly turns into the reminder of their duet. Snarling, Santana presses herself against Sebastian, both opening their mouths at the same time, fusing their tongues together in a forceful and dominant battle. Sebastian wins when he bites her lip and feels her moan against him. They continue to fuse together for a brief couple of minutes, teeth clashing, and it's messy and Santana absolutely can't _stand _him, and before she knows it, the Warbler pulls away.

Santana hadn't even noticed that she needed oxygen so badly. Her eyes flicker upward to the Warbler, both of their expressions not being able to hide the slight shock they were recovering from.

"Well," Sebastian grins, finally breaking the silence. "I would love to do that again sometime but—"

"Listen, dickhead," Santana snarls. "You tested it out. Now don't read into it, because as far as I know, the New Directions are still going to beat your pretty little prep school asses." She bends down slowly to pick up her hat from the ground which had fallen during their short make-out session, and can see the slight swallow that the tall boy gives.

"Don't be so sure about that, _darling_," He replies mockingly, calling out over his shoulder as he hears the heels clack behind him and leave the room.

When the door shuts, he looks around the room filled with yellow chairs and finds himself slumping into a seat, his hands raising to fix his tie. The Warbler lets out a breath he had been holding and the surprise comes back onto his face.

He lets out a short whisper.

"_Damn._"


End file.
